


No Gold Medal

by amelia_petkova



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen, Humor, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of a dragon during an Olympic event is cause for disqualification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gold Medal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Escaflowne or the Olympics. 
> 
> While watching this year’s Olympic track events, I started to think about what tends to happen to Hitomi when she’s in races. And then I couldn’t stop giggling.

The gun fired. Hitomi ran faster than she ever had before. After training almost every day for the past five years, she had finally made it to the Olympics. It seemed as though the audience and her competition in the 400 meter race had all vanished: she focused only on the sound of her rapid breath and the track before her. 

She was so flushed that she didn’t notice her pendant was growing hot until halfway through the race. She couldn’t glance down, though—less than a hundred meters to go!

A very familiar beam of light appeared in front of the finish line. Before the announcers could even begin to react, a large metal dragon with a man perched on its back had settled on the ground. 

The runners couldn’t stop in time. The eight fastest women on Earth collided with the dragon and bounced off, yelling profanities in their native languages. Hitomi stared up at Van as the audience started to babble. What in the world could he be doing here at a time like this?

Oh, no. She remembered that during the minutes before the race she had carelessly thought, _I wish Van was here to watch me._ Oh, _no_!

Van looked at the thousands of people staring at them. “Is this a bad time?”


End file.
